Augmented reality (AR) refers to machine-based augmentation of a person's sensory perception of a physical, real-world environment. Visual AR refers to a real-world view that is supplemented or otherwise altered by computer-generated graphical content, referred to as graphical AR content. Visual AR is typically achieved by either presenting graphical AR content via a graphical display device by which a camera view of a real-world environment is also presented, or by presenting graphical AR content via a see-through graphical display device that provides a person with a direct view of a real-world environment through the see-through graphical display device. Other forms of AR may relate to different human senses, such as hearing, touch, taste, and smell.